The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for deploying a medical device and, in particular, to an intraluminal device. While the invention is illustrated with deployment of a bariatric device, it has application for other types of intraluminal devices.
Intraluminal devices are often deployed with a radiopaque marker that is impenetrable to x-rays or other forms of radiation used to ensure that the device is properly positioned. Such device is deployed to the lumen, such as over a guide wire that is first positioned in the lumen. Positioning of the device is effected by the use of fluoroscopy or other form of radiography that detects the radiopaque marker or other portion of the intraluminal device.